2012-08-23: Brotherly Supervision
It's a Thursday night. One more night until the weekend and responsible people are at home so they can be on time to work tomorrow morning. But some people don't have morning classes. And some people have plans tomorrow night that don't include hanging out with his baby sister and so when they meet up tonight it's at one of Illyana's favored clubs. Sure, you need to be 21 to get past the door but the blonde woman just skips the door entirely. Piotr knows he'll find her inside. The music is rock, sparing her brother the angry clash of metal. Illyana could still blend in at any metal concert though with the tight leather pants and the knee-high boots. She has a black babydoll T-shirt on with white print that says 'Wicked' and beneath that in smaller print 'evil with a smile'. She's on the dance floor and while a few guys try to dance with her, she doesn't give any of them her attention long enough for any to actually claim it. It's not that Roy even -pays- attention to the dance floor, but that he's hanging around more at the bar area. His daughter had been claimed by the Cuckoos for a -special- event, and while Roy -was- tempted to go along, it seemed like a good chance to have an evening to himself. Of course, "himself" apparently counted a few dozen strangers, including a waitress he was chatting up while playing darts. So yes, the lithe and livid lothario was showing off again his prowess with -any- kind of arrow... Piotr tends to stand out no matter where he is. Something about being well ove six feet and almost as broad. Which is why he generally lets Illyana find him instead of the reverse. Entering the club, he makes his way over to the bar to get himself a drink. He's got on a Black Sabbath tee shirt a size too small which should prove to Illyana that he just likes to show off in general and not only when he's looking to pick up a guy. Illyana is indeed the one that looks for her sibling. She just watches for the head that floats over all the others in the sea of faces. The trio of guys on the floor trying to dance with Illyana basically stand there and sway, which makes them great if she needs props but there's little actual dancing on their part done. Roy's gone unnoticed so far (poor Roy) since she's looking over the tops of people. Spotting Piotr Illyana raises an arm and waves while calling out over the music, "Piotr!" And just like that the guys are forgotten, which make them glower at each other as if the other two were to blame as Illyana makes her way through the crowd towards her large sibling. "Finally! Dance with me!" She says, blue eyes bright from the physical exertion, reaching for his hand to drag him out to the dance floor. "None of them can dance." She practically pouts at him. That Roy's scoring accurately with bulleyes on the darts is -perhaps- helping him score with the waitress. It is -not- doing him any favors with the competitors, though, and Roy quickly decides it might be a good idea to tone it down a bit. That the waitress slips him her phone number and tells him to call when she's off-duty, however, settles matters quickly, and Roy yields the dartboards to the regulars, retreating to the bar. It is then that, as he scans the dance floor, that he notices the big bruiser heading towards a very familiar figure. Huh... Hmmmm. Well, what the hell. "Bartender! A pitcher of beer, and three mugs, please." No, he wasn't curious who Illyana was chatting up. Just doing a hello and howdy doo... "You know I don't dance well either." Piotr tells Illy as he leans over to give her a kiss. Not that he's bad at it, he's just not really built for it. "But if you need rescuing from straight, white frat boys, I'll be happy to help." Like she can't handle that type on her own. "Say, did your classes start yet? If not, what do you think about five or six days in Mexico and some beach time?" It's been a busy summer. Even if Piotr's not a great dancer he's much better than those straight, white fratboys. Three of whom would be giving Piotr glares... if they had the nerve to. Maybe after a few drinks. Illyana's pulling her brother onto the dance floor when she spots Roy with that vivd shock of hair. She gives him a wicked grin and a wink but doesn't head over to see him. Oh no, Piotr's finally here and she's going to get one decent dance in, damnit! Oh -fine-, if you wanted to be that way. But no worries, because as soon as Illyana was done, Roy would be occupying a bar table and motioning for Illyana and her dance friend to have a beer. So what if it wasn't the -best- beer? Second best good enough? Piotr gives those fratboys a smile as he dances with his sister. She's much better than he is, being lithe and graceful instead of built like a Russian tank. But a Russian tank that does know how to dance. And once the song is over, it's his turn to lead her. "I want a drink and then we can dance some more." Illyana threads her fingers through her brother's and takes the lead because despite the fact that she's little? She has a thing about being in charge. And people tend to move the hell out of her way, even if she doesn't touch them. "I think I've got you covered. At least as a starter." Because beer? Fffft. "Hey Roy." She greets the redhead as she and Piotr head over. "Illyana," greets Roy as he pours the beer into the mugs with a great flourish, making sure to get just enough head on the beer so that it wasn't, you know, COMPLETE CRAP. Pushing a mug forward to the Rasputin siblings, Roy flashes a grin. "Having fun?" He nods at Piotr, waiting for Illyana to do the introduction before offering a handshake. Piotr knows his sister and just smiles as she surges ahead. Though as they aren't heading to the bar, he gives her a small, curious look at least until they get to the table and she greets someone. Well. How you doin'? Nodding back to Roy, he smiles then looks to Illyana. Shame on Roy, contributing to underage drinking! Well, not like she was specific about how old she was anyhow. And it's just an approximation. "Roy, this is Piotr." She says, one arm around her brother's waist to give him a one-armed hug as she introduces him. "Piotr, Roy. Escaped the princess for a night of fun, did you?" She asks, taking a seat and a glass of beer. "Piotr," Roy shakes hands tentatively, glancing at Illyana as if expecting more from her about who the bruiser was. Finding no answer was forthcoming... eh, probably would find out eventually anyway. "Yeah, the little princess's being spoiled by the babysitters," Roy grins. "I had to get out of there before they started trying to get me to play dress-up too. Relaxing night for you?" A look at Piotr showed that Roy was including him in that question as well. Piotr's handshake isn't tentative and then he sits, claiming a beer as well. "Spasiba." he says then takes a large swallow. 'Princess' gets an inquiring look until babysitters are mentioned and then it explains it all. Which also rules Roy out since whether he's straight or not, that's not baggage that goes with Piotr's. "It is well, da. How do you know, Illyana?" Illyana gives a mild groan as Peter questions Roy, because her brother always seems to like to interrogate people! Or maybe she's just suspicious. Comes with being a demon. "No early classes." She tells Roy before looking back to Piotr. "And yeah, classes are in full swing. So if you want a Mexican getaway I could do like, four days. Long weekend coming up." Considering they wouldn't have to get on a many-hours-long flight, that's not bad, right? She takes a drink of her beer, letting Roy answer how they know each other since she's not sure what he might want to reveal! "Heading to Mexico, Illyana? Huh, I didn't realize you were still a student" Roy quirks an eyebrow. Like Illyana, he wasn't sure how much to reveal, with little information about Piotr. Probably one of Illyana's 'let's leave Roy guessing what the heck's going on' things. Scratching the base of his neck, Roy shrugs. "Met her while I was visiting a friend. Hung out with her while waiting, you could say." Quite literally, at that. Normal people are interested in each other! Not everyone is a secretive, suspicious, demon queen. "Four days would be good." Piotr agrees. "Anywhere hot we can spend on a beach would be nice so if you have a preference as to where, say so." Limbo doesn't count. And since Roy didn't know she was a student, that means he's likely not one and they didn't meet on campus. "It is nice to meet you." he tells him. "I took a few years off." Illyana says, idly shrugging at the whole 'still a student' bit. "I'm seeing how it goes." Much like the Titans! The blonde shakes her head, "Nope, no preferances. But if we're going to Mexico, preferably somewhere that you can drink the water." She taps a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "I *obviously* will have to get a new bathing suit." She wickedly grins at Piotr and makes her brows go up and down. Ah, the chance to try to instigate something! "Heh. Never really finished schooling. Life happened." Roy shrugs, taking a big swig of his beer, before quirking an eyebrow at her swimsuit, gaze shifting to Piotr to try and read his expression at -that-. "... so you know Illyana through classes?" he asks, trying to short-circuit -this- apparent guessing game that she was so fond of. "Do that. Maybe one of your friends can help you pick out something nice." Piotr suggests. "Katya, perhaps. Or... What was her name? Lucy." Codenames that sound like real names can be useful. "Get something bright and attractive." That boys will like is the unspoken addition. Did she forget who she's talking to? "Nyet." he tells Roy. "Illyana is my sister." "I'd be surprised it Katya knew what a bathing suit *was*. She's always got her head stuck in some computery thing." Sometimes literally. The suggestion of Karolina has Illyana looking thoughtful though. That could be fun. New ways to antagonize the teammate! When Piotr finally tells Roy who he is Illyana just looks faux-apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't I mention that?" Wide blue eyes, oh-so innocent. OK. Not so much. There's too much of the devil peeking out in her grin. There was a slight eyeroll as Piotr explains just what Illyana was to him, and Roy's look at Illyana's expression of innocence is basically a 'right, you don't -fool me- one bit' gaze. "If you're going to Mexico," Roy comments as he swigs his beer, "forget the bathing suits. Go for a two-piece. They'll love it." Waggling his eyebrows at the same time... at least until he glances towards Piotr. Whoops. "No offense." "No offence taken. I agree. Illyana will look very good in a two piece." Piotr finishes his beer then refills it, topping off everyone else's as well. "So you have a child, Roy?" Illyana shakes her head Roy when he gets that 'whoops' look, rolling her eyes. "I swear, sometimes I think my brother is trying to pimp me out." She says with dry sarcasm, giving Piotr a mock-glare. "We went out to the movies." Illyana adds helpfully. "I fed her lots of sugar." "Gosh, I wonder why," mutters Roy, before flashing a wide crooked half-grin at Piotr. "Yeah I do." Pulling out his cell phone, he proceeds to show a picture of Lian dressed in a princess dress--purple tulle and taffeta--and both a tiara and rhinestone studded sunglasses perched on her head), being held by a blonde girl, standing next to Dazzler, who apparently had just been rollerskating. "That's my little princess, that's one of the babysitters, and that's Dazzler... and I have no idea how they ran into her." He'd get the full story in a bit. Glancing at Illyana, Roy rolls his eyes. "Never would have taken you to be a Pixar kind of girl. At least you're pretty good with Lian." "Human contact is good for people, Illyana." Piotr points out mildly. Yet again. He looks at the picture and smiles. "She is adorable." That's the expected reply whether she is or not. Every parent's convinced their kid is adorable. "You are a single parent?" Illyana leans over to look as well, smiling. "I don't need to sleep with people to have human contact, brat." The last word comes out more like 'braht', obviously Russian. The smile is caught though, as she sees the blonde holding Lian. It dips down to a thoughtful frown. She glances past the phone to Roy. "You said 'one of' the babysitters. There wouldn't happen to be three of them, would there?" "Yeah, a single parent," Roy comments as he pulls the phone back. Lian -was- totally damned adorable, and nobody was telling him otherwise. "Her mom's uh... having issues." Yes, lots of issues. Like being wanted as an international terrorist. And then Roy nods slowly at Illyana. "Yeah. Why?" "Human intimacy is also good for people." Piotr points out as well. Yet again. At Illyana's question, he takes another look at the picture. Illyana's frown lingers, thoughtful. "I think that I've run into them before." She says in that oh-so-helpfully-vague manner of hers. But the people here are used to secrets, and she figures they'll let it go. Piotr's comment gets a roll of the eyes that makes it clear it's a longstanding argument between the pair of them. "Ah. They're pretty good girls," Roy notes. At least they were around Lian. If Roy didn't know better, he'd say they were practically -living- their childhoods all over again and thoroughly enjoying it. Like new-found siblings. The siblings currently in front of him, however, were nowhere near as close as the three Cuckoos, apparently, which was oddly comforting. "Human intimacy?" Now Roy glances at Piotr. "What's this about human? You mean getting all touch-feely? Tsh... don't worry about it. She has protection." "I would hope so." Piotr says, glancing at Roy. He's certainly supplied enough of it but how does Roy know that? Now he gives a speculative glance at Illyana. Illyana makes a strangled sound of annoyance, dropping her face into her open palm. "Can we like, *move on* here? We don't need to be talking about my sex life." "Are you kidding?" Roy laughs, as he pours out more beer into the mugs. "That sounds like the best topic. Besides, considering where -home- is, I'm not sure you have one... unless you've got companionship hidden away in that place." Piotr would be satisfied just knowing Illyana /has/ a sex life. The details don't interest him at all. But further discussion of it is preempted by Roy's observation. "How are you aware of 'that place', Roy?" The question's directed at Illyana jus as much as it is to her friend. "No. No it's not. You haven't had these conversations with him before. I already know he's going to send me home with condoms. Again." Illyana says with more exasperation than annoyance. She doesn't give Piotr any answers when he glances her way, because it might give away things Roy doesn't want. Secrets. So damned annoying. "Uh... she... gave me a tour?" Now Roy grins, before quirking an eyebrow at Illyana. Now -that- was amusing as hell. "Well, if you need help using them..." Pause. "Sorry, Piotr. Wait... do you -really- want your sister using them?" And here he thought he was teasing in some stoic, Russian way. "She is not in the habit of giving out tours to that place." Piotr notes, shifting his gaze from Illyana to Roy. Teammates and boyfriends - or potential boyfriends - being the exception. Illyana starts to say something a few times as Piotr fixes her with that look and finishes with 'Gah!'. She scowls at the pair of them and slugs back some of her beer. "He was being annoying." So yes. He's been there. "Yeah well, you were being -distant-. A little bit of a poke and you just ..." Hands waves around like some sort of 'poof'. "At least we had a fun little dance afterwards," Roy grins, before tilting his head at Piotr. "You know, she likes to be ..." He'd been about to say she was totally a topper, but... hold on, brother there. "You know, I don't get it - is Illyana here supposed to be some sort of mail order bride, or shouldn't you just leave it to her on when she's using condoms?" Piotr considers Roy, not totally buying the story. Or rather, seeing the holes in it. Illyana sending someone to Limbo for being annoying it totally believable. "It is entirely her decision." Illyana puts her glass down with a *thump* so she can use both hands to gesticulate. "Can we move *on* from the condom conversation?" She demands of the pair of them. Roy gets the glare, because she likes Piotr more. "Look, like you said. I tend to be distant. Piotr worries about me. OK? Are we done here?" "Uh huh." Now Roy finishes the beer. "I have no idea what's going on, other than that if Illyana gets distant, big deal. You should just see her with Lian..." Giving a thumb up to Piotr, Roy continues, "Just let her have the kid, and she'll be fine." "She is far too young to be having a child of her own." Babies having babies! Piotr looks to Illyana to make sure she's not considering that. "You are correct though. You have no idea what's going on." Illyana facepalms. Again. Then she looks at Piotr. "No. NO BABIES." Then she glares at Roy again. Like this is ALL HIS FAULT. "... who said she should have one of her own? She keeps stopping by to see Lian on her own, so it's not..." Roy just stops talking at -that- look from Illyana. And drinks his beer. Illyana has a weakness for small children? Now the look she receives from Piotr is approving. Even if he can't stand the little rugrats himself. "We can leave tomorrow afternoon, da?" Changing the subject. "Da, da." Illyana agrees though she might well have agreed to just about anything there to change the subject. With the beers mostly finished at this point, Illyana looks over to the bartender, motioning him over. "Vodka." Because beer just isn't gonna cut it. She looks at her brother, "You're not just using me as cheap transportation to find some hottie to spend the long weekend with are you? Because I *will* drop in on you if you disappear." "Hottie?" Roy seems bemused about this, at least until something clicks in his head about what Illyana said about her brother, which causes him to lift an eyebrow, and stay out of the topic before he says anything about finding another bikini-clad babe. "If I wanted transportation, I would have asked for transportation." Piotr tells his sister. "I asked for your company, therefore I want your company." Pause. "Though if someone tall, dark and handsome named Raphael offers to buy me dinner, I will most likely ask you for transportation next weekend." Illyana smirks and then leans in to kiss her brother's cheek with a smile. There's certainly no reservations in her affection for the large man. "Alright then." The bartender serves vodka all around and the small blonde lifts her glass to the pair of them and takes a swallow. As she sets her glass down she looks at Roy speculatively. "You don't dance, do you?" "Sure do, sweetheart," Roy grins, as he hops out of the seat. "Don't mind if I do...?" he asks Piotr, motioning to Illyana. If in the affirmative, off he will go, being entirely too familiar with her. Piotr downs his shot of vodka then stands up after returning Illyana's kiss. "Since we will be gone for the weekend, I think I'll be going." He should be able to find Nick or Robert at Vlada. Or both. "Go have fun dancing. It was nice to meet you, Roy." Illyana smirks at her brother as she leads Roy out towards the dance floor, because she knows exactly what he's planning. As the next song starts she turns to Roy and smirks. "Then let's just see, hmm?" Dancing is Illyana's version of stress relief. A way to work out her passions without letting out the Darkchilde. Roy might be in for a long, sweaty night. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs